


55

by Meloly



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Slash, adult au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Каору приходит к Синдзи за помощью в экзорцизме.





	55

**Author's Note:**

> Идейный кроссовер с фильмом «Константин» (2005); в тексте есть отсылка на роман Нацуо Кирино «Нежные щёчки».
> 
> Бета - [HelsenSM](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1539676)

Синдзи на это не подписывался.

Сидящий перед ним парень выкуривает уже вторую сигарету за пять минут. Улыбается приятно. Смотрит так… бесхитростно. Не сказал, откуда знает про Синдзи, зато напрямую и без всяких предисловий попросил о помощи. Об убийстве демона. Об убийстве демона в носителе, чтоб его Люцифер побрал.

— Вы свихнулись, — шепчет Синдзи и ёжится, как от сквозняка, хотя у него в квартире настоящая духовка. — Я не имею ничего общего с… с…

— С потусторонними силами? Очень в этом сомневаюсь, — парень стучит кончиком сигареты о край стоящей на столе пепельницы. Пальцы у него красивые, хоть и все в едва заметных шрамах, а подушечки стёрты. Синдзи замечает, потому что у самого такие же. — Я о вас давно знаю, Синдзи-кун, и мой источник более чем надёжен.

— Неважно, что там за источник вам про меня наплёл…

— Икари Гендо.

Синдзи вскидывает голову. Парень его реакцией явно доволен — ровным движением вдавливает окурок в стекло, лезет в карман тёмного пиджака и достаёт фотографию. На ней милая рыжеволосая девочка лет тринадцати, и если бы не ручейки крови, стекающие по её рукам, Синдзи бы не заметил в ней ничего странного.

— Она до сих пор жива, правда, она — не совсем она, — парень смотрит на Синдзи в упор. Радужки его глаз в полумраке кажутся чёрными, но при попадании под свет лампы краснеют. Становятся ярче. — Аска убивает других людей, вернее, не Аска, но демон внутри неё. Мне нужна твоя помощь, Синдзи-кун. Я должен ей помочь.

Девочка — Аска — на снимке улыбается. Искусственно. Но всё ещё живая. Синдзи барабанит пальцами по столу, кусает губу, волнение скручивает живот наравне с предвкушением, желанием как можно быстрее взяться за дело.

А он-то думал, что завязал.

— Может, хоть назовёшься сначала? — выдыхает Синдзи, и парень с улыбкой прячет фотографию обратно в пиджак.

— Каору. Нагиса Каору.

* * *

На улицах Токио час пик и толпы народу. Кто с работы, кто на неё, кто просто шляется без дела. Каору умудряется не задевать ни одного прохожего, двигаясь плавно, как змея в воде, тогда как Синдзи то и дело приходится шептать извинения, которые всё равно никто не слышит.

До тех пор, пока Каору не берёт его за руку — как только он это делает, толпа начинает огибать их сама, словно незримое препятствие.

— Это было вовсе не обязательно, — бормочет Синдзи, став немного пунцовым, но руку не опускает. Приятно идти и не волноваться, что в тебя сейчас опять кто-то врежется. — Особенность твоего… твоей…

— Моей сущности? Ага, — Каору не оборачивается, но Синдзи хорошо его слышит. — Если захочу, меня даже ты не сможешь найти.

— Хочешь проверить?

— Нет, ничуть. И не потому, что уверен в себе, а потому, что элементарно не хочу.

Синдзи фыркает. Каору ещё не выводит его из себя, но достаточно к этому близок. За двадцать пять лет жизни Синдзи уже сталкивался с такими, как он, и ничего хорошего из этого не выходило. Экзорцист экзорцисту рознь, особенно если один из них получил свои способности искусственным путём.

— Искусственным это как? 

Каору по-прежнему не оборачивается, его голос по-прежнему отлично слышен. Его не перебивает даже радостно-пьяный гомон возле раменной, мимо которой они проходят. 

— Вот уж не думал, что ты ещё и телепат, — Синдзи блокирует сознание и вкладывает во фразу столько иронии, сколько может. Последнее получается не очень. — Есть что-то, чего ты не можешь?

Каору многозначительно молчит, наверное, улыбается, пока никто не видит. Возможно, прикидывает Синдзи, он в состоянии надрать задницу самому Супермену. Возможно, он тоже, как Синдзи, умеет заглядывать в прошлое и будущее. Возможно, он спускался в ад, говорил с Богом и прикончил уйму падших ангелов с чернотой внутри.

В любом случае, Синдзи до него далеко.

Они останавливаются перед построенной всего год назад гостиницей. Двенадцатиэтажное современное здание, почти полностью стеклянное, в каждом втором огромном окне горит свет, парковка занята абсолютно вся. Гостиница смутно кажется Синдзи какой-то голливудской, хотя в Голливуде — как и в США вообще, — он ни разу не был. Что за неудачник.

Каору, отпустивший его руку, лезет за новой сигаретой. Закуривает, на миг озарив лицо огоньком зажигалки.

— У тебя в лёгких, наверное, ни одного светлого пятнышка.

— Удивишься, но во мне самом ни одного светлого пятнышка, Синдзи-кун.

— Значит, она тут? — Синдзи задирает голову, вглядываясь в задёрнутые увесистыми шторами личные жизни. — Аска?

— В одном из номеров, да, — Каору, глядя туда же, выдыхает. Дым горьковат, но не настолько, чтобы морщиться. — Я думаю, она именно в том номере, где её мать наложила на себя руки несколько лет назад.

У Синдзи мурашки по коже.

— Может ли быть, что демон вселился в неё уже тогда? И все эти годы набирал силу?

— У меня такая же теория, — Каору переводит взгляд на Синдзи. — Когда человек по какой-то причине эмоционально открыт, демону, даже самому слабому, проще всего им завладеть. Ты же знаешь об этом?

Синдзи кивает, и Каору, чуть улыбнувшись, снова смотрит на гостиничные окна. Его сигарета всё ещё тлеет, но до фильтра осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Народ продолжает стекаться в ресторан на первом этаже.

— Поэтому, кстати, среди одержимых так много клоунов и травматиков.

— Клоунов в смысле настоящих или образных?

— И тех, и других, — Каору бросает окурок под ноги. — Настоящий клоун копит злобу, потому что вынужден каждый вечер развлекать других, образные разбрасываются эмоциями налево и направо, лишь бы привлечь внимание. Лакомые кусочки для демонов.

— Вот жуть...

— Не то слово. Пойдём?

* * *

В гостинице людской муравейник, вечерний гомон и блестящие яркие люстры. Синдзи ожидал чего-то более мрачного, страшного и одинокого, как и в том случае с пропавшей девочкой.

— Что это была за девочка? — интересуется Каору. Чёртов блок, оказывается, против него бессилен.

— Первое задание, — нехотя признаётся Синдзи, пока их ноги топчут ворс белоснежного коридорного ковра. — Отец решил, что я достаточно подготовлен, и послал меня на Хоккайдо. Там пропала Юка Мориваки. Маленькая, пять лет всего… Её мама обнаружила пропажу только через несколько часов. Юку искали около двух месяцев, а потом в том посёлке начались убийства. Я поехал туда, и... 

Синдзи замолкает. Они стоят у лифта, Каору уже нажимает на кнопку. Воспоминание о Юке вновь затягивает Синдзи в омут, неизбежный и бездонный. Он нашёл Юку на рассвете глубоко в лесу, точнее, не Юку, а кого-то с её личиком. На месте рта — разодранная кожа, стекающая на подбородок кровь, сколотые зубы, словно она ела камни и мелких животных. Грязь на руках, рваный комбинезон, голые ножки. В глазах девочки Синдзи видел мрак и жестокость, он ощущал злость демона, который затаился в маленьком уже наполовину сломанном теле, ощущал, как Юка — не Юка — готовилась на него кинуться. Демон хотел вонзить в него крохотные зубы, растерзать, сожрать, убить, а потом убить ещё кого-нибудь, и ещё... 

Синдзи до самого конца убеждал себя, что убивает не Юку, а тварь в ней.

После обряда он долго сидел у поваленного дерева с телом Юки в руках. Он не плакал, но баюкал мёртвую девочку, которой так не повезло открыться из-за нечаянного чувства потерянности и ненужности, которую так невовремя забыла из-за курортного романа собственная мать. Синдзи похоронил Юку там, возле спокойного озера с чистой водой, и уехал, оставив с ней частицу прежнего себя.

— Ты к ней каждый год приезжаешь, да? — тихо спрашивает Каору, и Синдзи вздрагивает. Они едут вверх, лифт для такого роскошного отеля поразительно медленный.

— Ага, каждый год. Мне кажется, ей это важно… Или мне важно… Не могу объяснить, — Синдзи смотрит на панель с кнопками этажей и экстренных вызовов. — Мать до сих пор её ищет, кстати. Постоянно приезжает в тот посёлок, собирает волонтёров… Она страдает. Всё ещё. Я спрашивал у отца, можно ли что-то сделать — изменить ей память, успокоить её душу… А он сказал мне не забивать этим голову. Ненавижу.

— Я могу помочь тебе, если хочешь, — Каору не шутит. Синдзи слышит это в его голосе, видит по его лицу. — Тебе и ей.

— С чего бы?

— Мне кажется, вы оба заслужили покой, — и Каору касается руки Синдзи. Легко, бережно. От прикосновения Синдзи чуть-чуть коротит. — Вам обоим нужно идти дальше, но пока она это не отпустит, не отпустишь и ты. Я прав?

Ответ Синдзи крадёт звоночек в лифте. Они приехали, и Аска — сбрендившая, жаждущая, покинутая, — уже совсем рядом.

— Я напомню тебе о своём предложении, когда мы со всем разберёмся.

* * *

На двенадцатом этаже тишина. Жители люксов спят, ужинают, кутят, едут в аэропорт, едут из аэропорта — что угодно, но не шатаются по коридору, и это правильно.

Синдзи слышит Аску с первой секунды, как выходит из лифта. Она слева, в номере 1288. Дышит рвано, утробно рычит, тщетно вонзает ногти в паркет. У Синдзи с собой лишь книжечка псалмов на латыни, подаренная отцом, и материнский амулет возле сердца. Синдзи не боится, но недоумевает, для чего он Каору, у которого при себе, наверное, целый арсенал разных штуковин.

— У меня с собой только я, — усмехается Каору.

— Может, прекратишь уже читать мои мысли?

— Слишком сложно остановиться.

Перед нужной им дверью Каору чертит в воздухе руну. Если Синдзи правильно помнит, эта руна будет отпугивать всех, кто подойдёт слишком близко — у них возникнет чувство беспокойства, неотложных дел, страха, паники, чего угодно, что позволит им убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Надежная защита от лишних свидетелей.

— И лишних жертв.

В прихожей номера Аски — её матери — горит свет. Он даже не мигает, как в фильмах ужасов, и Синдзи находит это подозрительным. Отец всегда говорил, что Синдзи живёт стереотипами.

Они проходят в спальню, и первое, что замечает Синдзи — идеальную чистоту. Простыни аккуратно выглажены, подушки симметричны, на полу ни крошки. Аска стоит возле окна к ним спиной, распущенные рыжие волосы достают до талии. Кажется, она даже не дышит, хотя всего несколько секунд назад её было слышно из коридора.

С люстры струится завязанная петля.

— Аска? — зовёт Каору. В его руках до сих пор ничего нет, и это тоже подозрительно.

— Она не слышит. Зато слышит он, но его имени мы пока назвать не можем, что ставит нас в тупик, — Синдзи немного дрожащими пальцами раскрывает книжечку псалмов. За столько лет не-жизни он выучил её наизусть, но всё равно носит с собой. — Почему он не нападает?

— Ждёт, — Каору чертит в воздухе новую руну, и на этот раз Синдзи не знает её значения. — Освобождение, вот что это. Не уверен, что сработает, но…

Каору оказывается прав.

Руна не срабатывает. 

За секунду до завершения руны Аска резко оборачивается, кричит — от её крика лопаются крохотные лампочки на люстре — и бросается на Каору. Она уже не девочка, какой притворялась, она истинный гнев и месть, она царапает Каору, бьёт его кулаками, едва не вгрызается в горло. 

Каору обращает на неё внимания меньше, чем на лающую у ног собачку, — он держит Аску двумя руками, прижимает к себе и одновременно отталкивает, легко уклоняется от её криков и угроз.

Экзорцист экзорцисту рознь.

Ещё Каору шепчет что-то, чего Синдзи разобрать не может, а потом посылает ему всего лишь один громкий телепатический сигнал: «55».

И Синдзи мгновенно читает псалом на латыни, псалом о прощении, о покаянии, об исповедании греха. Только потом он понимает, почему именно этот — Аска возненавидела мать, которая дала ей жизнь и преждевременно ушла, Аска прокляла её душу и саму себя, когда увидела петлю, а в ней — любимую женщину. Аска не смогла отпустить, но смогла впустить в себя оголодавшую мразь.

Петля рвётся.

Аска отталкивает Каору и бросается на Синдзи, но вокруг него — непроницаемый щит, подарок уже его родной матери, которую он никогда не увидит. Аска бьётся о него, воет, расшибает в кровь лоб, слёзы бегут по щекам. Синдзи боится её, но читает, смотрит в покрасневшие глаза, но читает. После завершения псалма 55 Каору вполголоса читает псалом 70, об обретении, об утешении, об исцелении. С первых же слов Аска падает на пол и бьётся в истерике. Волосы растрепались, лицо бледное, как мрамор. Синдзи со страхом ждёт, когда из неё выйдет демон, и он выходит — бесформенный, серый, безликий. Демон мести, обиды, бог знает чего ещё — ведь в душе человека слишком много оттенков боли. Каору бросает в демона свою зажигалку, от которой демона охватывает ярко-оранжевым пламенем, и по всему номеру проносится его протяжный предсмертный гул.

Синдзи зажимает уши, Каору кладёт свои руки поверх его рук, но гул уже пропадает.

Аска закрывает лицо ладонями и плачет навзрыд.

* * *

— С ней всё будет в порядке?

Синдзи зябко. Сотрудники компании его отца ведут дрожащую Аску к чёрной машине с красным кленовым листом на дверце. Не совсем канадским. А может, им.

— О ней позаботятся. Возможно, немного поправят память, отправят к психологам, но сейчас она хотя бы не переполнена ядовитой злобой, — Каору достает из кармана знакомую пачку сигарет. — Сейчас она понимает, что её вины ни в чём нет. И что у её матери был свой выбор, с которым нужно смириться, ведь изменить уже ничего нельзя.

— Ты бы смирился?

— У меня нет официальной матери, поэтому не знаю. Наверное, рано или поздно понял бы и принял, — Каору закуривает. Какое-то время они молчат, наблюдают за суматохой. — Мы все люди, Синдзи-кун, а люди не принимают решения на пустом месте. И мы не можем на это влиять. Не важно, ошибутся они в итоге или нет, ведь у них — и нас — всех есть свои особенные причины. У Аски была причина. И у матери Аски была причина.

— Интересно, какая.

— Как знать.

Аска смотрит на них из окна машины. Она уже не плачет, у неё острый живой взгляд, в котором нет негодования, ярости или чего-то плохого. Одна печаль.

— Печаль полезна, — вскользь замечает Каору, и Синдзи хочет его ударить. — Печаль напоминает, как хороша радость.

— Ты книг, случайно, не пишешь?

— Нет, не пишу. И кстати, что там насчёт моего предложения? Насчёт Юки?

Каору на самом деле это волнует. Каору смотрит на Синдзи с интересом, спокойствием, от этого взгляда у Синдзи внутри что-то еле заметно переворачивается. Несварение? Интрига? Симпатия? Может ли симпатия переворачиваться в животе?

— Симпатия нет, а вот любовь да.

— Поедем завтра? — игнорирует реплику Синдзи. — В шесть утра, аэропорт Нарита. У меня уже есть билет, думаю, без проблем купим и второй.

— Замётано, Синдзи-кун, — Каору подмигивает, что совсем не вяжется с его образом, и уходит. Дым его сигареты уходит в ночное небо лёгкой струйкой, им же до сих пор с удовольствием дышит Синдзи.

Каору, пожалуй, не человек.

Однако разница между человеком и не-человеком уже давно стала зыбкой.


End file.
